1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a personalized interactive voice response method that establishes a personal profile of a caller from information gathered from the caller during an interactive communication with the caller, and develops a predictive personalized interactive communication dialog for future calls from the caller.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, interactive voice response (IVR) systems present a caller with many options from which to choose in order to determine to which destination to route the caller.